The present application relates to generation of applications for interaction of terminals with schema defined services.
Current access to backend services is through a web service that formats the data obtained from the back end services in the form of HTML pages for communication through a web server to a networked client device. Disadvantages of this architecture include static access of the back end data by the client device through non-editable HTML pages, which can consume device resources.
Preferably, the client device would like to intelligently access the data provided by the back end services. However, current client devices do not have the tools necessary for this type of interaction. Further, the current web services do not have the capability of direct interaction with the client devices based on the initial queries submitted by the client device.
Many different web services require different application programs to access their data, and it is not practical for a wireless device to contain a sufficient number of application programs such that the device would be able to access all the available web services. Further, as new web services are developed, they may not be compatible with current application programs.
Systems and methods are disclosed herein that provide a dynamic generation system and method of schema-defined service applications to obviate or mitigate some of the above presented disadvantages.